


Welcome to Hogwarts

by MasterChachki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, somewhat of a kid!fic, spoilers for episodes 25 and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChachki/pseuds/MasterChachki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos meet on the Hogwarts Express. The meeting was nothing too strange, nothing too normal. Average, maybe above.</p><p>Cecil, a young boy from the magical town, Night Vale and Carlos, a muggle-born with scientist parents. </p><p>They meet because everywhere else was too full or too unpleasant, Cecil’s compartment being the only one Carlos felt comfortable enough to join. Cecil could honestly say he’s never seen a head of hair that perfect. They’re both young, so they still have some childhood cheek fat, but he could tell that when Carlos grows up, he is going to be absolutely perfect. He could go on to say that he had fallen in love, instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefruitiestfruitcake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thefruitiestfruitcake).



> Ah, hello there! This is my first fic on AO3, though I've read so many others and written just a few on other sites. I've fallen in love with Welcome to Night Vale and lately my friend Ari and I have been talking about headcanons. I would tag her as co-writer, but I don't know if she has an AO3 account...but it still is a gift for her at least haha. Oh I also want to thank her for being my beta reader for this. It was quite a mess originally. Anyway, enough of me babbling, here it is!

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

**I.**

The two had met on the Hogwarts Express. The meeting was nothing too strange, nothing too normal. Average, maybe above.

Cecil, a young boy from the magical town Night Vale was ecstatic because he was going to Hogwarts. Night Vale Elementary was great and all, and he simply adored his home town, but he wanted to read, wanted to learn! The Librarians and the City Council made sure that was incredibly difficult. Even though they wanted Night Vale to have intelligent children, too many of them had been missing hands (which were the late fee for the Library). The wonderful stories he’d heard from other children in his town, oh his excitement practically made the air buzz around him.

Carlos on the other hand, was a muggle-born, whose parents were, somewhat ironically: scientists. They were unsure of sending their only son to a school that taught magic and wouldn’t have scientific explanations to the world, but after meeting with the headmaster and seeing Diagon Alley for themselves, it was a great opportunity for them all. For science, they said.

They meet because everywhere else was too full or too unpleasant, Cecil’s compartment being the only one Carlos felt comfortable enough to join. Cecil could honestly say he’s never seen a head of hair that perfect. They’re both young, so they both still have a little baby fat, but he could tell that when Carlos grows up, he is going to be absolutely perfect. He would even go on to say that he had fallen in love, instantly.

Though cupid had obviously shot an arrow through Cecil’s heart, their conversation was awkward at first, unsure of what to say. Cecil’s palms were too sweaty and his heart raced. Carlos, on the other hand, had not really talked to many boys his age.

It didn’t help that Cecil kept glancing towards the door. Carlos was terrible at reading people’s expressions, but it seemed like he was about to bolt. The other boy couldn’t sit still which continued to solidify the idea that he wasn’t entirely welcome in the compartment. However, the door slid open to reveal a woman pushing a large cart covered in brightly colored wrappers. Before the woman could say anything, Cecil had jumped up and pulled out a small pouch of coins and asking for at least one of everything she had.

Carlos wouldn’t know until a little later, but Cecil had a particularly huge sweet tooth. Wizard candy being of particularly high quality, and he even told Carlos that Chocolate frogs in Night Vale were normally poisonous, dangerous, or meanly bitey.

Carlos couldn’t help but look on jealously. His abuelita had made him a sandwich, and while they were always quite delicious, what kid didn’t love candy at least a little bit? But then Cecil turned around and gave him half of what he’d bought and said that since he was muggle-born, he probably hadn’t tried any wizard candy, and he bought a lot extra to share.

So, with the ice broken, and plenty of sugar to get them going, their conversation flowed very easily from one thing to another. They talked about the differences between their towns, the common things, the things they hoped to see, to learn. They went through the candy very quickly and left the train as good friends, hoping to get sorted into the same house.

That is, if they could sit still long enough for Professor McGonagall to place the hat on their heads.

**II.**

Fate never really likes things to be too easy.

Even though Cecil is plenty loyal and plenty courageous, he gets sorted into Ravenclaw because of his curiosity and thirst for knowledge. He had a way of knowing things implicitly.

Carlos gets sorted into Gryffindor. His thirst for knowledge strong, of course! But the Sorting Hat thought that because of the lengths he would go to gain said knowledge, knowing the dangers, knowing what could happen to him, he would willingly put his life at risk to find out more. It makes him reckless, but oh so courageous.

Cecil was sad to know that they wouldn’t be in the same house, but he took some solace that the asshole Steve Carlsberg, another boy from his town who he absolutely despised, was sorted into Hufflepuff. And that creepy guy that looks so much like him, Kevin he recalled? Yeah. Kevin, he was sorted into Slytherin. He wouldn’t have to deal with them often at least.

So, Cecil began to plan a way to spend more time with Carlos. Strange? Maybe. Creepy? Perhaps. But one day Carlos did find out how much Cecil did to be with him and appreciated it because he was never really good at that sort of thing.

And so, Cecil finds out that Carlos goes down to the library to do some research on whatever subject he found noteworthy. Cecil would then go, much earlier in the day to grab a table, save a seat, and get his real studying done. Later, when Carlos does show up, he acts like he only just got there a few minutes before and offers him the seat he had been saving for hours. Nonchalantly of course, can’t let him know he was waiting for him. Cecil knew that was probably a little too forward. Carlos wouldn’t notice and is grateful that Cecil remembered him and sits there until curfew.

The first time they sit together, Carlos asks him if he could join him, to which Cecil replies ‘Neat!’ and ends up drowning himself in embarrassment as he hides behind his book and ends up reading the exact same page for three hours straight. Carlos noticed he hadn’t turned the page, but assumed it was intentional and thought that the book must’ve been very interesting and shrugs it off. It is Cecil we’re talking about. And after the hours fly by, Carlos decides to head in early and thanks Cecil again for saving him a seat, to which Cecil replies ‘Neat!’ again because it is quite literally the only thing that has been running through his mind the last three hours. Carlos only laughs as he walks away. After he was sure that Carlos was gone, he proceeds to bang his head on the table in embarrassment until the librarians and other students shush him.

**III.**

Carlos and Cecil both had their weaknesses, as every young wizard would: Carlos with spellcasting, and Cecil with potions. Carlos understood the theory and could explain how to do whatever charm was needed, but he did not understand how one adds energy and make it feel fluid. Cecil on the other hand was too loose with his ingredients. He preferred the, as he called it, ‘eye-ball method’ where he would guestimate how much was needed.

The upside was that where one was not great at, the other excelled, at least somewhat. Carlos had a steady hand and understood that one needs to be exact in measurements and directions. He was almost perfect at Potions that even though he was a Gryffindor, Professor Snape couldn’t deny his excellence. Cecil was alright at spellcasting, but because he was good with his words, he was able to get some of the upperclassmen to help him practice with. While they did get sent to the infirmary more often than not, Cecil did get the hang of spellcasting faster than Carlos ever could have.

The two agreed to tutor each other whenever they had the chance. Both enjoyed each other’s company, both more than the other could ever have dreamed, and both knew how to work with the other.

Cecil thought this would be an even better excuse to be with each other more than just meeting up in the library to study. The problem was that Carlos quickly got the hang of it. Cecil did too, around second or third year, but he continued to fake how bad he was in order to spend more time with Carlos.

He didn’t care how silly he was being, so long as he could spend more time with Carlos.

And sometimes it worked out very nicely for him. Cecil would sometimes stir in the wrong direction, which would prompt Carlos to grab his hand gently and push it in the opposite way. The first time it happened, Cecil couldn’t help the slight jolt of surprise and flush brightly. Carlos glanced out the side of his face, not noticing and also flush but jump away. He would cough little to the side and mutter a small apology.

Cecil continued to do this on purpose. But after the first time, Carlos’ hand would linger for just a few seconds longer each time.

**IV.**

Carlos and Cecil would run into each other very often between classes. Even though they tried to spend as much time together (being the very best of friends), they still had times where they couldn’t be together as often as they liked.

Sometime in winter, Cecil was heading back to his room from practicing charms with the upperclassmen and Carlos was heading over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to do some research. They run into each other and Cecil decides to join him in the researching. Carlos is of course all bundled up in a warm scarf and Cecil in just his winter uniform and his cloak. But he doesn’t really think about the cold until later.

As they reach the edge of the forest, a particularly strong breeze pushes around them, and Cecil, having grown up in a very warm desert, was not good at handling cold. Being so underdressed he shivered more violently than he meant to let on. He didn’t want to worry Carlos and certainly didn’t want to get sent back to his dorm because of that worry.

Carlos notices of course, (as he always notices everything about Cecil he just didn’t show it) and realized that he was probably ridiculously cold because, goddammit Cecil did you forgot your scarf again?

But he sighs and gives him his scarf. Wrapping it carefully around Cecil’s neck because he tends to be a little bit warmer and is just wearing it just in case.

Cecil has a moment of inward freak out because oh my god, Carlos put his scarf around me. Oh my god, it smells like him. Oh my god it’s so warm and soft and Carlos is so thoughtful and nice. But outwardly he’s gotten at least a little used to keeping his love for Carlos a bit hidden and thanks him whole-heartedly. Carlos thinks his smile is adorable and has to look away and nods while scratching the tip of his nose.

**V.**

In first year, Carlos was terrible on a broom. For their first class, it ended with him upside down and stuck in the air until someone flew up and pulled him down. As embarrassing as it was, something clicked with the next class, and he had mastered flying. It was because of this that in his fourth year, he was asked to join the Quidditch team as a Chaser.

Cecil was not much of an athletic type. He enjoyed flying in some sense, but he preferred to keep himself grounded. Instead, he found after his voice had dropped that people liked listening to him just talk. With Carlos’ advice, he started a small radio show that students could contribute to. It started off as just simple news happening around the school, but it quickly grew into something more. He eventually invited students to send in some ridiculous ideas and, combining them with creatures from his own home town, reported twisted versions of latest happenings. Everyone loved it.

It was because of this that he was asked to become the commentator for Quidditch matches the same year as when Carlos became a Chaser. He was a natural, but was a little biased to certain players. And by certain players, it was just whenever Carlos was playing, he couldn’t help but slip in a remark on how his perfect hair was still perfect even after a full day of practice.

Carlos would get really embarrassed the first few times, even though he knew Cecil meant well. It was only really is bad during Carlos’ first two games, but after Professor McGonagall gave Cecil a short talk, and a few slaps across the back of his head, he keeps it a lot more subtle and only makes a few jokes that only Carlos would understand. He also jokingly call Professor McGonagall ‘Station Management’ which would make her slap him in the back of the head. Jokingly too, of course.

Carlos and Cecil decided to meet up before each match for a good luck kiss. Carlos always lends him his scarf asking if he’d root for him to which Cecil always reply with a heartfelt ‘Always.’

**VI.**

Cecil was ridiculously good at Divinations class; his third eye was wide open as Professor Trelawney would often say. He’d even say it could easily have been his best class. But he would get increasingly annoyed with his professor, as no matter what, he had to make his predictions much worse than they truly were in order for her to give him a passing grade. Being a reporter, he preferred not to tell lies, so he stopped trying to make them miserable and turns in what he truly sees. He knew she could make prophecies and he most definitely could respect her for them, but when she wasn’t doing that, she was too crazy even for Cecil. Once Firenze became a professor, he immediately switched classes and learned a great deal from him.

One day however, exactly two years since Carlos joined Cecil in the library (which was very important, as Cecil had made him a pin to say exactly that) Carlos had thought the amount of research he had done would make it perfectly safe for him to go down to the lake and talk to the Merfolk. There was a standing treaty with them, but the students were too scared to go and really swim in the lake because if they went too deep, the Merfolk would attack them. Sweet, darling Carlos went down and chatted with them. The Merfolk feigned kindness and Carlos began to announce that it was safe to swim, so long as they showed respect to the Merfolk, they wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The Merfolk were lying of course and attacked him before he got to finish his short speech.

Cecil was in Divination class while this was happening, and saw this happen moments before Carlos went into the lake. He had seen bits and pieces, and the only thing he knew was there was such a heavy sense of foreboding and that someone will die. As he raced down to the lake, he trips down a few stairs and gets there with a few bumps and bruises, but is too late as Carlos is already sinking in the water, blooding pooling at the surface.

Cecil freezes and can’t do anything but cry out Carlos’ name many many times, and no one else around him makes a move.

Except one.

And the one is a very racist asshole, that no one knows his real name, except that he is racist and that many call him the Apache Tracker. They don’t know his name because he’s always speaking in Russian, and no one wants to talk to a guy who wears racist plastic feather headdresses.

The Apache Tracker jumps into the water and pulls Carlos out. He is bleeding heavily and gasping for air, but since there are people around and they know magic, he would be at least patched up enough to get him to the Infirmary to get fully healed.

Cecil stays with him the whole time.

He later finds out that while everyone was tending to Carlos, the Merfolk dragged the Apache Tracker down and he had drowned. His body was never found. Cecil feels guilty that his vision did come true, but so very relieved that Carlos was alive and would do well.

Cecil and Carlos have a talk in the Infirmary when he wakes up, finally admitting their feelings to each other.

**VII.**

Cecil and Carlos’ first date took place about a month after, what they prefer to call, the Incident. Their date took place during the a Hogsmeade trip where they drank Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks Inn, bought and shared too much candy at Honeydukes to be healthy, and investigating the Shrieking Shack for hours on end. It is hardly any different from their other trips, though this time Cecil manages to make it more romantic because he manages to caress Carlos’ cheek and run his hands through his perfectly soft and beautiful hair.

In Three Broomsticks, they make small talk. Still a little embarrassed around each other to fully say what they’re thinking. They’d been friends for a few years of course, and chatting about mundane and random things was easy! But first dates, oh so hard.

Carlos breaks the ice of course, saying something along the lines of ‘I’ve been thinking…’ Cecil would give him an expectant look, waiting for him to finish the thought, but Carlos would shake his head. ‘No really, that’s what I’ve been doing lately: thinking.’

Cecil pauses for a bit to digest what he says, but then starts giggling. He kept laughing as Carlos’ expression became more and more confused before he finally explains ‘My darling Carlos, do you realize how funny it is for a Gryffindor to tell a Ravenclaw something like that?’

Carlos’ flustered and embarrassed expression that follows becomes one of Cecil’s all-time favorite faces for him to make.

Their time in Honeydukes leads Carlos to worry a bit over the amount of sweets Cecil buys, even though he splits it with him evenly like the day they had met. It’s a lot of sugar, and even though Cecil is a wizard, there had to be a limit to the amount of sugar a person can eat without becoming diabetic. But he finds it endearing and adorable when he tells Cecil that maybe that’s too much candy and Cecil gives him a kicked puppy look so he would flush and just tell him to not eat it all at once.

Their date lasts for the whole day, and while it wasn’t too different from their regular outings, both of them feel so happy knowing that it was their first date, and that as awkward and silly as some moments went, it was so much fun and even better than they could ever have imagined or often dreamed about.

Cecil and Carlos walk to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Cecil doesn’t go inside because he and Carlos both agreed that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to know the password because it isn’t something for Carlos to share. They both know this, but Cecil can’t help but be a little sad that the day was ending. But he knows they both have class the next day so he can’t linger for too long.

So, as Carlos whispered to him, ‘This is me…’ Cecil couldn’t help but let a small sigh escape him and look down with a small nod. Looking back up he jumped a little because Carlos had taken a step closer to him and he had his hand under his chin. He leaned down a little and pressed a short but oh so sweet kiss to his lips before smiling shyly and whispering ‘Goodnight, my silly Cecil, goodnight.’

Cecil could not remember how he had gotten back to his bed, but if it weren’t for magic, he probably would’ve tripped over a trick stair and gotten seriously injured. But, thank goodness for magic, and his night ended with sweet dreams of Carlos and his perfect hair.

**VIII.**

That same year, both of them shared a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. That year was one of the most rigorous because they had to fight against different creatures. It was a hands-on experience and they absolutely loved it.

That is until halfway through the second semester, their teacher introduces them to boggarts. Cecil knows exactly what his greatest fear is, but he tries to push it down and concentrate on the Librarians from home. They were still plenty scary after all. Or maybe the dog park, but then again, he wasn’t even supposed to think about the dog park. He settles on the Librarians and hopes that’s enough to push away his biggest fears.

It’s never that easy.

Most of the class went first. Typical fears like giant spiders, clowns, even Professor Snape had appeared. Each student managed to create a funny situation to turn it into, and almost everyone was laughing; everyone, of course, except Cecil, who pushed out an uneasy laugh for appearances sake.

So, as Cecil was pushed to the front of the class, Carlos being the only other person to not have gone yet, he tried focusing on the Librarians. But, as Carlos whispered a ‘good luck’ in his ear, his concentration was broken and the one thing that had been haunting his nightmares every other week pushed to the forefront of his mind.

As the boggart manifested itself in front of him, a large, deep puddle appeared before him as Cecil’s eyes became wide and glassy. Blood was pooling up at the surface and something very solid and human-like floated up. The figure was pale, even for its tanned skin and its eyes were glazed over and blank. Cecil couldn’t think, couldn’t move. The whole class was silent and Carlos was about to move in and shake Cecil, tell him he was alright and that he would never let that happen again, but their teacher jumped between the boggart and Cecil and manages to trap the boggart in the cupboard once more.

Before he could turn to check on him, Cecil ran out of the class, not seeing where he was going and still trapped in his nightmare. Carlos immediately ran after him without a second thought.

Carlos found him in the library, curled up at their usual table in the chair that Carlos usually used. He was still trembling and stared blankly at the table, shaking his head all the while. Carlos didn’t hesitate to walk over, take Cecil’s chair, and pull him into a tight embrace. He whispered reassurances that he would not allow anything like that happen to him again, and that he was stupid, and that he had Cecil to look out for him and use that third eye that Professor Trelawney kept saying she was so fond of.

Cecil snuggled as close as he could to Carlos, trying to remember that he was there and he was right. Breathing in his lavender scent he calmed down enough so that they could both return to pick-up their stuff from the classroom.

They stay together for the rest of that day and into the weekend, reminding each other how lucky they both are.

**IX.**

After their first year, the two would alternate sleeping over in each other’s towns for weeks at a time. The reason being that even though they owled each other often and talked on the phone whenever they could, paper and pens had been banned in Night Vale because there was a shortage, a shortage caused by Cecil himself, and  long distance phone calls were becoming increasingly expensive.

Cecil loved going to Carlos’ home because while his parents were scientists, he could see where Carlos got his ever so slightly dorky traits as they had started researching everything they could about the magical world. They couldn’t and wouldn’t publish anything they found to the general public, but the magical world was happy to see muggles so enthusiastic, and still secretive about them. They were also very kind, bought them plenty of snacks, and let Carlos visit him for several weeks at a time too.

While at Carlos’ they would play video games, stay up all night chatting, watch all the movies that Cecil missed out on during his childhood, and when he had discovered magic of animated Disney movies, Carlos bought a guitar book so that he could play the songs while Cecil sung them. Carlos’ parents were happy to oblige as Cecil turned out to be a great singer.

Carlos’ parents absolutely adored Cecil. He was always polite around them, kind, and best of all, they had not seen Carlos show this much interest in anything outside of school in years. So they would always let the two spend practically all their break time together.

When Carlos came over to stay in Night Vale for a few weeks, Cecil was incredibly nervous the first time he visited. Night Vale was quite picky about who it let in and who it would let out. It was also somewhat dangerous if the two weren’t careful, but he needed to come home every once in a while lest he lose his home for good.

However, the nervousness passed quickly as Carlos appeared in his bloodstone circle completely unscathed.

He didn’t know how or why, but the town accepted Carlos, at least for those weeks that he came to visit, and he could come and go as he pleased it seemed.

While in Night Vale, the Carlos’ curiosity would get the better of his rationality and the two would end up exploring places they weren’t exactly allowed to go. The Secret Police had a soft spot for Cecil though, as he was so loyal to Night Vale and loved it so, so they would usually let them off with a slap on the wrist and a warning that they wouldn’t always be this nice.

But even through all the danger, their summers and Christmases were filled with adventures and fond memories. And as much as they both loved being home and having breaks, neither could deny that they missed the magical halls of Hogwarts. So, each time they returned, they were bright and eager to start again.

**X.**

Cecil and Carlos spend most, if not all of their study sessions together. Normally, they didn’t need to spend more than the amount of time Carlos was in the library, but their Fifth Year O.W.L.S. would require a lot more than simple review sessions.

They decide to meet up early in the morning, and Cecil accidentally let it slip that, no it wouldn’t be a problem; he was always there very early in the day to grab a seat and save it for Carlos when he decided to start studying.

Carlos couldn’t help but laugh at the look of complete and utter embarrassment on Cecil’s face, but he still thought he looked absolutely adorable.

Their study session went without a hitch, and they came up with silly ways to help each other remember everything. For Cecil and potions, Carlos would help him memorize the stirring directions by kissing him on the cheek. Clockwise, he would kiss him on the right cheek, counter-clockwise was left. It was during this time that Cecil also let him know that he was a lot better at potions than he let on.

Carlos had suspected this around fourth year, but as guilty as he felt about it, he had looked forward to working together for that time. So instead of lingering on it, he made Cecil promise that he wouldn’t purposely mess up in Potions class and they would make up their tutoring time with dates around campus. Cecil agreed immediately.

For memorizing dates and facts, they started using Disney song parodies. ‘A Whole New World’ became about different creatures and how to beat them. ‘I’ll Make a Man out of You’ became about potions and ingredients. It escalated to the point of getting kicked out of the library for being too loud, but many of the students there applauded after their Transfiguration rendition of ‘Reflection’.

Their O.W.L.S. go by fast, and both do well in each class they wanted to continue in. Carlos thought back to their first meeting and knowing now that Cecil had planned it, he thought he could make it a little romantic. Cecil always appreciates that sort of thing.

So for Cecil’s birthday, Carlos buys him that same book from first year. Cecil is surprised that he remembered what it was, but was confused as to why he got it. He hadn’t read more than the single page he stared at. Carlos laughs and tells him, ‘Well, since you had read that page for so long, maybe you’d like to read the rest of the book. I think the amount of times you’ve tried to make spend more time together was a bit creepy,’ Cecil cringes a bit. He tries to explain his reasoning, but Carlos continues, ‘I think it’s…neat.’

Cecil goes bright red and proceeds to hit his head a few times on the table. Carlos stops him immediately and kisses the red spot that formed in the middle of his forehead. And continues to kiss the rest of his face saying, ‘You’re face is too red, let me kiss it and make it better.’

**XI.**

Sixth year was the year they had their biggest fight: one that left Cecil feeling betrayed, Carlos feeling angry, and neither talking to the other for days.

The Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts that year, and Carlos, being a Gryffindor at heart, enters his name in the Goblet of Fire. He doesn’t tell Cecil, as he figured it would be highly unlikely that he’d be chosen out of all the students in the school. But by a twist of fate, he is selected as the Hogwarts Champion and Carlos had expected Cecil to be proud of him for being chosen.

Instead he finds Cecil angry and sad. Cecil constantly worries about him, as he does put his life in danger more often than not, just to get an answer to some question. He hadn’t pulled a move as stupid as going under the lake to reason with Merfolk, but there have been far too many close calls. This however, was much too much for Cecil. He knew the dangers, he knew that there is a great chance that he could die or seriously injured.

Carlos sees it completely differently because he’s had Cecil by his side this whole time and he knew that he could see whether something bad would happen, warn him, and he’d get out just fine. It had happened before, when he ventured a little too far into the Forbidden Forest and ran into Hagrid’s pet Aragog, when he got too close to the Whomping Willow, and several other times. Cecil had warned him about greater dangers and would go with him on each investigation, so both would escape relatively unharmed. If Cecil was helping him through the Tournament, he knew he could do amazingly.

It took about two weeks of Cecil ignoring and avoiding him before he finally broke down and decided to help him. He was still angry of course, but he could not allow for his beloved Carlos to get injured if he could prevent it.

The first challenge goes quite well. Carlos used a combination of a Transfiguration spell and a levitation spell to throw a large rock opposite of where he would be coming from. The dragon was distracted long enough for Carlos to reach the nest and grab the egg, but noticed Carlos just as he ducked down. The dragon blew a large puff of fire and the ends of Carlos’ hair get scorched so he has to have it trimmed, a lot. Cecil, to this day continues to curse Terry the dragon for doing so much damage to Carlos’ perfect locks. After this, even with Carlos’ hair a bit damaged, he at least felt more confident in helping him through the challenges. After all, Carlos won the challenge without any true injuries.

So Cecil and Carlos are each other’s dates to the Yule Ball. Cecil wore his best tunic and furry pants, while Carlos wore his best potions cloak. Since the two had made up, they were closer than before and even as ridiculous as they looked, no one could deny that they were the absolute sweetest couple there and danced the night away.

The second challenge proves to be almost too much for Carlos and Cecil. They are able to figure out that it would take place in the lake with the Merfolk. Cecil wants him to back out of the challenge, but being a Champion, he really has no other choice. So they plan, and they figure out what they need to do. Carlos decides to use the Bubble-Head Charm and a spell to make his skin much tougher. As they are practicing however, Cecil is called and asked to go to the headmaster. Neither thinking much more about it, Cecil goes, promising to see him before his challenge.

Hours pass, and Carlos grabs his scarf, as has become their custom, and makes his way to where they were supposed to meet. Cecil isn’t there, which was strange because Cecil is almost always early, and has absolutely never been late to meeting up with him. Asking around, he finds no one has seen him since he was called to the headmaster’s. Carlos has a heavy sense of foreboding and rushes to the lake, mostly because it was about time for the challenge to begin.

Getting to the lake he sees a huge crowd and can hear bits and pieces of what’s being announced. However, the song the Merfolk had created for the egg echoed loudly in his ears and he knew exactly what was happening. Before anyone could stop him, he threw the scarf he was still carrying to give Cecil to the side and jumped in. Not caring about being disqualified, not caring that people were shouting at him to stop. All he could think was about Cecil and…and…those monsters.

He barely even remembered to cast the Bubble-Head charm in time as he swam faster and faster to reach him. He was so angry that the Merfolk sensed not to approach him or be seen lest they wanted a swift, but excruciatingly painful death.

It took him all but ten minutes to find Cecil. Seeing him floating, motionless and paler than he’d ever seen terrified Carlos and quickly, he cuts him loose. Instead of swimming back to where he was supposed to go, he swam for the opposite side of the lake, away from the crowd. The entire time having flashbacks to his last encounter with the Merfolk, and it takes all his willpower and energy to keep swimming. When they reach the surface, Cecil comes out of his trance, gasping for air as Carlos pulls him onto the side of the lake.

Before Cecil can say anything, Carlos clings to him, hiding his face in his shoulder. Cecil wraps his arms around him and puts his chin on Carlos’ shoulder as he hears Carlos gasping and apologizing. He’s sobbing and Cecil wants to stop him but his eyes are glassy too and he starts to cry quietly and they sit there holding each other and swearing never to go near the damn lake ever again. It is when Cecil starts shivering from the cold and neither of them knew a good enough spell to warm themselves up, so they walk back to the challenge area.

Carlos gets scolded for jumping in too soon and completely disappearing for so long, but with a glare and a reminder of what had happened before, they stop and start apologizing and simply help them get warm. Carlos only leaves Cecil long enough to retrieve his scarf to wrap it around his neck like he always does. He leans down to kiss him on the lips. He keeps it chaste and sweet, but puts much more into it than he normally does.

The rest of the tournament goes fine, and though Carlos makes it through the final challenge unscathed, he was beaten to the cup and won second place even though he had been disqualified from the previous. He didn’t care, as Cecil was still there with him and helping him the whole way.

**XII.**

Cecil and Carlos graduate with honors. Cecil is happy to graduate and return home, but he’s scared because Carlos doesn’t live in Night Vale, even though it seemed to accept him whenever he came to visit during the summer and Christmas breaks, he wasn’t sure if Carlos would want to leave his family to come stay with him for long periods of time. Especially since time flowed so differently in Night Vale, which Carlos had discovered in their third year’s summer, it ran slower than everywhere else. There was such a high chance that Carlos could get older much faster than Cecil would.

But he still smiled because if anything, Carlos was loyal and loved him, and he loved him back. Even if they didn’t see each other every day during the school year, he’d still call, still send him owls…visit him often.

That last part made him scared…and a tad depressed.

So there he was, standing next to the bed that had been his for the last seven years. Packing away everything and somehow still having a little bit of room on top for more things. Surely he hadn’t forgotten anything?

Going over everything in his mind, he remembered he was saving the extra space on top so he could pack the book Carlos had given him in their first year so he could read it again when he and Carlos parted. Maybe he could finally finish it? He shook his head though, he didn’t want to think about things like that.

He wanted to linger there for just a few more minutes, but he promised Carlos that he’d meet him before they got on the train. Carlos was an absolute sweetheart and said to meet him in the library where they usually sat to study. Oh those first few days, so embarrassing, but so exhilarating at the same time…the last seven years were the happiest he’d ever been in his life.

Sighing, he placed the book right on top and locked his trunk.

Reaching the library, he had another wave of nostalgia. This is where he and Carlos had their first real conversation after all. Even though it was so embarrassing, it was such a fond memory.

Carlos was there, waiting for him for once, with the scarlet and gold scarf in his hands. He looked a little nervous, but still giddy and he was muttering to himself quietly so he didn’t see Cecil approach until he had wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned up to kiss him.

Carlos jumped a little, saying not to sneak up on him like that, but smiled and leaned down to kiss him in return. He babbles for a bit, saying things like ‘I love you’ and ‘These last seven years have been absolutely fantastic’ and many other things that made Cecil’s insides feel like mush as he gently pushes the scarf into Cecil’s hands.

Cecil doesn’t understand. While it isn’t too hot nor is it too cold, there wasn’t a game, and they had already graduated, so it wouldn’t so much mean too much to wear it (though he wouldn’t really mind of course. The scarf smelled like Carlos and he would often press his nose into it whenever he wore it and breathed in his scent), but he was confused nonetheless.

Carlos then smiled softly and told him to unfold it. Cecil nodded and carefully did as he was told until he saw something small and shiny, and oh my god, Carlos was suddenly on one knee in front of him, holding his hand?

He took the small bit of metal and jewels, which was of course a ring, and slipped it over Cecil’s finger. Smiling, completely flushed and asking, ‘Will you marry me?’

It took at least five seconds for Cecil to completely digest what had happened, and two seconds for him to pull Carlos back up and press their lips together before screaming ‘Yes! God yes, oh this is—this is—’ for once he was at a loss for words.

Carlos laughs and pulls him close, ‘Neat?’

And even though that one word made him flush even more (if that was even possible but oh who cares--!) he nodded and eagerly pulled Carlos into another more passionate kiss as his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy...but I wanted it to be a happy ending. I can't say I won't ever write more for an AU like this, but this is basically all I have for it~  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
